The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum botanically classified as Dendranthema grandiflora. The varietal denomination of the new chrysanthemum is `GEDI WO`.
The new variety is a natural occurring whole plant mutation of the variety `Ozenda` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,419), discovered as part of a breeding program October 1996 in Staden, Belgium. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.